Something to Hope For
by Snoopy.MD
Summary: Suliet song fic. Kinda drable-ish. Bad summary, I know; but I promise is good :P


****N/A: ****_So, just a short song fic, cause I was really inspired by this song. I hope you like it; And please review so I will know ;) Also, english is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Something to Hope For <strong>

_Do you remember when life was an ember waiting to_

_burst into flames?_

He saw his dad's coffin pass by him, followed by his mom's. _How did that happen?_, he kept wondering. In a moment he had two loving parents and a home, in the next, it's all gone. Forever. It was all _his_ fault. He might be just a kid, but he knew there was something wrong about that guy – Sawyer –, from the very first time that he had seen him. He felt like something had been ripped off of his chest, and now, the only thing he had to hope for was nothing but revenge.

_Are you so tired and so uninspired,_

_slowly drifting to the end?_

She got into her car with some stubborn tears still streaming down her face. The reunion with the Mittelos BioScience wasn't exactly the best she ever had. Everything about that company appeared to be quite perfect and the job she would do seemed very inspiring, but there was no way for her to accept their offer. Ed would never let her do anything that he couldn't take some advantage of, and besides, Rachel could get sick again and would need her here. She took a deep breath, feeling so tired about her life. She was making her sister go through a painful treatment that didn't even worked while her ex-husband was rounding her like a vulture. She just wished that this job might be something that she could hope for.

_Don't let your heart keep breaking_

Three years. This is the time that has been gone since she came to the island. Everything was perfect at first, but the dream had become a nightmare and all she wanted now was to go home. She wanted to see her sister again and meet her nephew, but Ben had made very clear that she would never leave this damn island. Once again the tears came streaming down her face. All her hopes were falling apart and she didn't know if she would ever have them back.

_Move on. Please don't look back_

He looked at the letter again. He had written it when he was eight and his feelings about that hadn't changed since. He was still hoping for revenge, though it was hypocrisy now, considering that he had become Sawyer. He took a lighter and let the flame appears, almost touching the paper. Maybe was time to move on. He extinguished the fire and put the lighter away. Too bad he couldn't do it.

_Whatever we can see, whoever we should be_

_is well within our reach_

He dressed up his Dharma suit. He just got promoted to Head of Security. He wasn't Sawyer anymore, it had been a while. That name stayed in the past and now he was called LaFleur. He gave a little smile to the mirror. He never thought he could be like this, a decent and honest man. Well, kind of it. Suddenly his smile became sad. Maybe he hadn't really changed; he was still a con man playing to be someone else, someone better. But, who knows?, maybe if he pretended well enough, it would become true.

_Though nothing is certain we pull back the curtain_

_longing for purpose there_

They were now members of the Dharma Initiative. The corporation gave them jobs and houses so they could live. She had no idea where this was going or what would happen next, but she felt like things were better here. In Dharma, everything was simpler and people were nice – she could be wrong, of course, it happened before when she first came to the island. Anyway, this could be some kind of restart for her, some kind of purpose for her life. Although, after all she's been through, is always better to be aware, in case everything changes again.

_Don't let your heart keep breaking._

_Move on. Please don't look back._

He sat by the ocean after a day of work, staring at the sea. It had been over six months since Locke went off and they stayed. Locke's words kept playing in his head. He said that he would bring Kate back. He missed her. Less than a few months ago, but still missed her. _Will they ever come back?_, he wondered. Then he saw Juliet approaching and silently sitting by his side.

"Do you still expect them to come back?", she asked, suddenly.

"I have to."

"Why?"

He stopped to think for a moment without finding any good answer.

"Well, do you have a better idea?", he finally asked.

She looked away to the horizon and then looked back, deep in his eyes, before answering.

"Move on.", she said, simply. "Sometimes that's all left to do."

_We fall down. We get up._

_We try to hold our head up when life pulls us apart_

"What are you doing?", he asked after finding her packing her bags.

"James.", she said, surprised. "I'm… leaving. I'll take the sub tomorrow morning."

"What?", he exclaimed.

"You heard me.", she said, looking away.

"You can't go! It's the damn 70's out there! What are you gonna do when you got there?", he argued, raising his voice.

"It doesn't matter, James. I finally have the chance to leave this island for good and I'm gonna take it.", she said, sighing before continues. "You asked me for two weeks and I gave you eight months. They aren't coming back."

"But… you know what? Live together, die alone.", he tried.

"Are you really quoting Jack to me?", she asked, incredulous.

"If that makes you stay, yes, I am.", he said, firmly.

"Look, I said it before and I'll say it again. We need to move on.", she said, convinced.

"There's no one saying that you can't move on from right here.", he said, with an unexplainable sad look taking over his face. "And… what am I gonna do here without you?"

She looked at him, surprised by the question. If she hadn't heard the words coming out of his lips, she probably wouldn't believe he actually said that. All she ever wanted was to get out and now he was standing there, asking her to stay. The craziest part is that she was really considering it.

"Why do you care so much?", she finally asked.

He looked away. That was a really good question. _Why did he care so much?_ He didn't know the answer and, surprised, he discovered that he wanted a chance to find out.

"I don't know. I just… do. C'mon, Juliet.", he claimed while looked in her ice-cold blue eyes.

She didn't know how to explain but she had the feeling that something great was about to begin and she would miss it if she left. The truth is that they kept each other's heads up in the middle of this craziness.

"Fine.", she gave up and he couldn't help showing his dimples, making her smile too. "I'll give this… Dharma thing, another chance."

_We fight and we bleed but all we ever need is_

_something to hope for, something to hope for_

He was walking down the garden but stopped after seeing a sunflower among other flowers. He then decided to pick it up, smiling, before continue heading home. _Home_. There's something he thought he would never say again, not like that. He got home with the dinner table set and went to find her in the kitchen.

"Something smells good.", he said, announcing his presence.

"Hey!", she welcomed him while making dinner. "Is that for me?", she asked with a tender smile, turning to see the flower in his hand.

"You were amazing today.", he compliment her, giving her the flower before they hug each other.

"Thank you for believe in me.", she said, giving him a gentle kiss.

Then he pulled her even closer to a longer kiss.

"I love you.", she declared, looking him deep in the eyes with her hands still around his neck while his rested firmly around her waist.

"I love you too.", he said, sustaining her look with a large smile, before continuing to kiss her.

Once again three years had pass and he had finally found a home again and she didn't have such an urge to go back home anymore because he had become her home. The tears in her eyes had dried and the anger in his heart had gone. They might be in the past but they had left their past behind. They had each other now and their life together was all that they wanted and needed to hope for.

* * *

><p><em> Song is "Something to Hope For" by The Undeserving. Thanks for reading :)<em>


End file.
